This invention is directed to a cryogenic regenerator, and particularly a regenerator having structural features for improved gas flow distribution, reduction in regenerator packing compression, and regenerator packing blowby.
Regenerators are widely employed in the cryogenic arts. With cyclic reversal of gas flow through the regenerator, heat is given up to and retrieved from the regenerator packing. Gas cyclicly flowing through the regenerator must be in heat exchange with the regenerator packing. A temperature differential is usually maintained across the ends of the regenerator. A regenerator may be employed in cycles where there are different pressures at different points around the cycle, or may be employed in Vuilleumier type of refrigeration cycle. Large regenerators in massive cryogenic equipment do not have size and weight limits and as a result are not subjected to critical design as far as size and weight parameters are concerned. However, regenerators which are part of cryogenic equipment which is subject to size and weight limitations must be carefully and critically designed. Particular patents disclosing compact or miniaturized Vuilleumier regrigerators include K. W. Cowans, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,379,026 and Re. 27,338. G. P. Lagodmos, U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,719 also shows such a refrigerator. The basic thermodynamic cycle is shown in Vuilleumier U.S. Pat. No. 1,275,507.